NCG
Appearance NCG, wears a paper hat with a headband, he also wears a red shirt and yellow pants. His skin is quite unique, and is one of the tallest characters. NCG's personality is more of a, "memelord", he tends to be very memeful because of the "meme blood" he has in him. Summary NCG is a hero in training who is a teammate to Skittles, Blue and Random. He is one of the heavy hitters but lacks speed. His story isn't really known, but we only know a little bit of it, he was training in Judo, Aikido, and Wrestling. He won many junior championships as a child and was born with metallic bones, being able to withstand many abuses as to why he survived what normally a baby would die when he was only months old. Though he doesn't take most of his fights seriously he is quite the fighter and has proven himself formidable to Dash and later teamed up with Blue, Skittles and Random. Details Birthdate: '''October 19 '''Birthplace: U.S.A Height: 6'5" Favorite Food: Chicken Likes: Memes, Video Games, slamming people onto the ground Dislikes: Charlotte Eye Color: Light Brown Hair Color: Brown Fighting Style: Judo, Aikido and Wrestling Personal Treasures: His metallic gloves Alignment: Neutral Good Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | 7-A | 6-B | 5-C Origin: Blockschool Name: '''Full Name Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 (High School) | 20 (University) | 33 as an adult Classification: Mid-Class Hero, Professional Hero Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Capabilities, Strength, Speed, Aura, Reactions, Durability, intangibility '''Attack Potency: ''Building Level'' (Wiped out a skyscraper with a single blow, crashed through a building causing it to collapse) | ''Multi-City Block Level'' (Picked up a building and threw it across many buildings destroying them at once) | Mountain Level (Nearly defeated Dark Strider when he was weakened, is able to lift up and slam a mountain) | Country Level (Slightly weaker than Blue, who is able to bust continents, but stronger than Skittles who is able to destroy islands) |''' Moon Level'' as an adult (On par with Dash without his blood gauntlets, smashed a moon into pieces) Speed: ''Supersonic ''(Comparable to Justin who outran a supersonic jet at full speed) | Supersonic+ | High Hypersonic+| ''Possibly ''Massively Hypersonic Durability: Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Mountain Level (Tanked some of Dark Strider's attacks) '| ''Country Level '''(Traded blows with the legendary masters, and knocked one out cold) | ''Moon Level ''(Took hits from Linko, and can trade blows with him and also defeated him as well) '''Lifting Strength: ''Class P Striking Strength: Class EJ-ZJ Stamina: High Range: 'Quite short '''Standard Equipment:'Metal Gloves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aerial Suplex: When the opponent is in the air, he can throw them while midair * Chaotic Slam: He starts to glow green and slams the opponent 10 times and throws them * Parry:He counters with a rising uppercut * NCG Slam:Named after him, he grabs the opponent and smashes them onto the ground like ragdolls and punches them in rapid succession ending it with a green beam. * Toned Laser: A weaker version of the green beam used in NCG Slam, it consumes less of his energy and comes out way quicker * Rising Uppercut: He uppercuts the opponent making them rise up to the air Weaknesses: Cannot take his fights seriously sometimes Intelligence: High Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brawlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:BlockSchool-Verse Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Divinity Treasures